Witch Princess
by Johnny51.Face
Summary: A story of Hermione Granger in a story much like Princess Diaries 1. Mione lives in a world where magic is just a fantasy. But when her grandmother, Minerva, arrives and tells Mione that she is a witch, Mione's life drastically changes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Princess Diaries! J.K. Rowling and Disney own EVERYTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_The Invisible Girl_

The buzzer on the alarm went off, causing Hermione Granger to jolt up in her bed in surprise. As usual, morning always came too early, especially when it was a school day.

The frizzy haired girl dropped her head back down into the warmth of her pillow and groped her hand around her bedside table to smack the OFF button on her alarm clock.

"Come on, Hermione! Get up and greet the day!" Hermione heard her mom call from downstairs.

"I'm up!" snapped Hermione, sliding off her bed and standing up to face her full-body mirror. She cringed when she saw her bushy, frizzy hair and her buck teeth in the reflection.

"Hey, you. Ready for another day of torture?" she said to herself with a sigh, then turned to get her blue and white school uniform out of her dresser.

_My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a fifteen-year-old student at Bellview High School in London, England. I'm stereotyped as a loser in my school. And even though we all dress the same, I'm still not in style with the popular girls. To myself, I like to think of me as a person solely concerned with my schooling. But to everyone else, I'm the Invisible Girl. _

-x-

Hermione clomped down the long stairs in her thick, black combat boots. She stepped over the second to last step to avoid squashing her ginger cat, Crookshanks. Hermione leaned down and picked up her beloved cat and asked it, "What are you doing there? You want to get killed?"

Hermione cuddled her cat as she walked into the huge kitchen of her firehouse-turned-Granger Home and saw her mom slicing up a grapefruit.

"Good morning," Hermione said to her mother and sat Crookshanks on the island table.

"Get that cat off the table, Hermione," her mother said shortly.

Hermione frowned and grudgingly obeyed.

"What were you doing reading that wizardry book?" Hermione's mother asked after a second.

Hermione blankly stared at her for a moment and then said, "You mean that flip book _Wizardology_? It's just a Scholastic fun information book about wizards and witches. It's not bad."

"You know what I've told you about that sort of thing. I don't want your head to be filled up with witchcraft," Mrs. Granger replied.

"I'm not going to turn into a witch, Mom," laughed Hermione, picking up and orange and peeling it.

Mrs. Granger was quiet for a few minutes, then said, "I want the book returned to the library as soon as possible."

Hermione huffed and picked up her backpack from the floor, then turned to stalk towards the back door.

"I mean it, 'Mione!" her mom called after her.

"Bye!" snapped Hermione angrily, and she slammed the door behind her.

Hermione trudged out onto the sidewalk and slowly made her way towards the school. When she was halfway there, she heard someone calling her.

"Hermione! 'Mione! 'Mione, wait up!"

Hermione turned and chuckled to see her best friend, Ginny Weasley racing up the sidewalk to catch up with her.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione answered.

Ginny caught up and she excitedly bounced up and down, "Guess who got a column in the school's paper?"

"You?" snorted Hermione.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" squealed Ginny.

"Good for you," Hermione replied with a smile.

"You don't sound overly excited," Ginny complied, her happiness fading.

"I'm happy for you! I truly am! I just was up all night last night, worrying about today," she answered, proving her statement by yawning widely.

"Ah. I should have known what was wrong with you. You've got to make your speech today for debate class, don't you?" Ginny laughed.

"It's not funny! And yes, today is the day. And just to make things worse, my mom was freaking out because I got a stupid little Wizardology book at the library. Honestly, sometimes my mom is so weird," growled Hermione.

"Well, she did tell you not to have anything to do with witchcraft or wizardry. Even thought it is the in-thing right now," Ginny reasoned.

"What's it going to hurt her if I read a little bit about it? It's not like magic exists anyway," Hermione sighed.

"It's not going to hurt you if you don't read about it, though. It's not like it's essential to your life," Ginny replied.

"Hey. You're my best friend! You're supposed to be on my side," Hermione hissed.

"I'm just saying that there are some things that shouldn't be tampered with, like magic. You don't know if it's real or not," Ginny said slowly.

Hermione gave Ginny a strange look and laughed, "You act as if you believe in magic! Who are you? Walt Disney?"

"Let's just get to school," Ginny replied shortly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked silently next to Ginny until they arrived at their school.

"Oh no," groaned Ginny, pulling Hermione quickly to the lockers.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"It's Harry and Ron," mumbled Ginny, opening her locker and ducking her head inside.

Hermione turned to look over at Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother, and Harry Potter, Ron's best friend.

Hermione knew it wasn't Ron that Ginny was hiding from, it was Harry, who had a thing for Ginny. He constantly tried to impress her with his magic tricks.

"Do you think they saw me?" Ginny's voice echoed from inside her locker.

"Uh . . ." stammered Hermione as Harry pointed in their direction and dragged Ron over to them.

"Pretend like I'm not here!" squeaked Ginny.

"He-hey guys," Hermione greeted as Harry and Ron came up.

"'Ello, Hermione," Ron replied with a smile.

Harry, a dark-haired, bespectacled boy, completely ignored Hermione and came behind Ginny and reached forward to subtle tickle her sides.

Ginny squealed and jumped away, slamming her locker shut in the process.

"Harry Potter! You jerk!" yelled Ginny.

"Orchideous!" Harry said and from his hand came a bunch of brightly colored flowers.

"For you," Harry said and handed Ginny the flowers.

"Fantastic. A bunch of fake flowers," sighed Ginny sarcastically, rubbing one of the fabric petals between her thumb and forefinger.

Hermione laughed and opened her own locker and threw most of her backpack's contents inside, excepting her debate stuff.

"Are you making that speech today?" she jumped when Ron asked.

She'd forgotten that he was standing next to her. She turned to look up at him. She'd known the boy since they were both children and she had to admit he did grow to be quite tall and good-looking. He'd almost grown out of his freckles, but his hair was still as red as ever. He had stormy grey-blue eyes that sometimes made Hermione squirm when he looked at her with them.

"Yeah, and I'm not looking forward to it," admitted Hermione.

"Well, maybe, to celebrate afterwards, you, me and Ginny can go out for ice cream–" Ron's voice cut off when a taller teenager than he pushed past to get to his locker, which was right next to Hermione's.

Instantly, Hermione recognized the interrupter. It was Viktor Krum, the most popular boy in school. He was good looking, smart, rich, and he was a football star. But the bad thing was, that he was the most popular girl in school's boyfriend.

Hermione didn't like to admit it, but she had a slight, little crush on him.

"Hi, Vik," Hermione said with a grin.

Viktor glanced at her and rolled his eyes, getting what he needed out of the locker and left.

"Wow. He's the real charmer, isn't he?" Ron chuckled, the scowled when he saw Hermione's dreamy expression, "You should be careful of who you fall all over yourself for."

"I didn't fall all over myself!" huffed Hermione, cheeks flushing.

Ron scowled deeper and replied, "Well, good luck on your speech."

Hermione watched as Ron walked away, dragging Harry with him.

"Thank God they left! I can't stand that Harry Potter! He's such a show-off," Ginny hissed.

"And, you were so made, you couldn't quit blushing the entire time he was talking to you, hm?" Hermione suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up. He was making me embarrassed," Ginny shot back, cheeks reddening.

The first bell went off and Ginny quickly picked up her debate papers and asked, "You ready to give your speech?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," moaned Hermione, following Ginny to the dreaded debate room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Yes, I'm attempting a Harry Potter story. I know it looks a bit like a stupid xover, but I tell you, it's sure a heck of a ball to write! I hope everyone likes it. And I may add that I am entirely new to Harry Potter. I didn't read any of the books until I turned 18 in November (my mom had a rein on me and forbid me to read the books, just like Hermione's mother in this story.) But thanks to fanfiction I was able to read them and fall in love with the characters, just like many others. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this story! I'm so pumped to dive into it!**

**Please, if you have the time, leave me some reviews! I love kind comments, compliments, and constructive criticism :)**

**~Face**


End file.
